My Inamorata
by xXxMirokuisMinexXx
Summary: The Sequal to "My Libido" - Every action has a consequence. One night of lust has some major reperucussions. It was just an infatuation right? Or was there something more?
1. Chapter One

Hey! Welcome to 'My Libido's' sequel. But no worries if you are uncomfortable with lemons and what not, no need to go back and read it, you'll be fine with just what I am about to give you! But please if you want, go back and read it! But you will not find it on so look at or A Single Spark under the penname xXxMirokuisMinexXx…Read and review now!

Kiyoshi: _Arms crossed looking away._

Me: Kiyoshi you really aren't still mad that I used Miroku as a muse for the last story instead of you?

Kiyoshi: Hmph! I thought I heard someone…Odd…

Me: _Growls. _You can go back and read the story when you are older! SO now for the sake of my soul will you just quit and help me write!

Kiyoshi: _Looks at little paws and blows on them /i _

Me: _Sighs. _I have chocolate.

Kiyoshi: Well what are you waiting for let's git' er done!

My Inamorata

By: xXxMirokuisMinexXx

Chapter One:

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
Funny how those memories they last _

Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

_-Deana Carter_

**inamorata**

n : a woman with whom you are in love or have an intimate relationship

* * *

Kagome had barely made it in time to wretch behind a bush, as a wave of nausea hit her. She swayed, feeling dizzy. It flooded her mind and soul as she felt overpowered by it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand looking up at the beautiful day. It was so bright it just screamed innocence. She sighed deeply at the mere thought of the word. Innocence was something she no longer had. Maybe because of this God was punishing her. Ever since that fateful night she had been unable to return to the future. In fact, Kagome believed that it was because of her loss of innocence, that the well would not accept her. What a fickle thing that well was. Kagome began turning to walk back to Kaede's hut, but as soon as he had a made a one-hundred and eighty, turn she ran into the before mentioned Kaede.

"Child, what ails thee?" Her arms were behind her back and she was giving Kagome a scrutinizing, yet worried look over.

"Oh it's nothing Kaede just a little upset tummy," Kagome smiled reassuringly up at her, though she really was beginning to wonder what exactly ailed her. Her stomach had become easily upset lately, but the younger miko was not about to worry the other with her little sickness. Kaede continued to look her over with her good, uncovered beady eye.

"Hm, well child I came to tell ye that Miroku has finished preparing the meal," With this both mikos began to walk side by side.

"Kaede?"

"Hn?"

"How many jewel shards do you think Naraku has gathered?"

"Hm… Child I fear I haven't a clue," Kaede kept her eye on the dirt ground, her mind on dramatically different issues. Kagome sighed, exasperated looking forward, towards their destination. She had been a bit past the Well when she had felt the urge to spill the contents of her stomach on the ground. Not wanting Inu Yasha to complain about the stench, she ran as far as she could till she could hold it in no more. She had gotten a pretty good distance away too, she was surprised Kaede didn't mention anything about her being so far away. Kagome turned her head to look at a crisp blue expanse of sky. The feudal era was so untouchably beautiful, it smelt fresh, wild, unruly, and magical. It made Kagome want to run out into a field of flowers, and twirl around until she collapsed and just lay there, content. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as they passed the God Tree, in all its mighty beauty. Whenever Kagome walked by it, it would whisper to her through its leaves. _Where I met Inu Yasha._ After her thought a gust of wind blew about her making leaves dance by her. A small smile came to angelic features. Funny, what experiences and time can do to love. Sure there was no denying there was still something between the hanyou and the miko, and there would always be, it just wasn't the same emotion. It was love but not such a passionate love. Kagome didn't really understand what to name it, but she assumed, that with the years of her life and wisdom, she'd be able to place the emotion. Though she had to admit that one night with Sesshomaru had affected it. In actuality their encounter had changed a lot in Kagome. She had always been bold speaking her mind, but now she was bold in the little everyday things. Like singing in public, something she previously would have been mortified to do.

Only one person knew about the miko and demons' encounter, and that said person was none other, than everyone's favorite Taiji, Sango. Kagome had kept her mouth shut for one whole month before it had finally eaten away at her, so that she had to tell her closest friend. She remembered clearly how she had wanted to tell Sango so badly how it had been killing her slowly until she finally spilled and in actuality that was when the new bolder Kagome met the world. When she admitted about her strong emotions for a seemingly emotionless person. Sango had been weary of Kagome's emotion at first but she couldn't stand not being happy for her friend, though it took her awhile and she still struggled to understand why Kagome, hadn't ran, purified his ass, done anything, but still she wasn't Kagome so she may never know.

Kagome had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had not realized that she was already at Kaede's quaint wood hut. Kaede pulled back the flap that served as her door, "Ye coming child?"

"Yes Kaede, I'll be in just a moment," She smiled shooing the old woman into the hut, with her hands. As soon as Kagome was sure the old miko was inside she pushed out with her own miko powers. She was almost positive she had sensed a demon for the slightest second. A certain demon that unknown to her, made her heart flutter. She shrugged, _must have been my imagination._ She pulled the flap back and joined the others inside the hut.

* * *

She had sensed him, he knew it. He, Sesshomaru, demon lord of the West, had again let the human wench catch him off gaurd. He had smelt her many miles back, noticing something slightly different in her scent. Of course that was the only reason he had even bothered with the human filth. His curiosity got the better of him. The moment he laid eyes on her he had been put into shock by her beauty, making him slip up on hiding his presence. After watching her, before he knew she was an intelligent and curious creature, and if he didn't leave she would probably begin a hunt for the 'demon presence', of course she could never catch the great Lord Sesshomaru, but still he would leave soon all the same. He filed the slight change in her scent in his mind, called for his demon cloud and began flying off into the distance to his castle.

* * *

"Mmm!" Eyes all about the room were wide as saucers, "Oh wow!" Jaws now dropped, "Mm, yes!" Now the people in the room were beginning to get frightened.

"Um Kagome? A small red headed ball of fluff spoke up. She paused slightly in her eating to look over the bowl at Shippou. "Are you feeling alright? You are eating like Inu Yasha."

The before said Inu Yasha grunted, "Feh! I don't eat like that!" A look of complete horror was plastered over his face.

Kagome tried to say something which they all figured was an apology. She swallowed down what was in her mouth. "Mm Miroku it was so good! Thanks!"

Miroku scooted his body slightly closer to Kagome, scared if he made too much movement he'd be brutally beaten before he even had his fun, "You know Kagome, if you enjoyed it so much you can pay me back," he began winking, "all you have to do-" Kagome made no move to slap him because just a few moments later there was a very impressive sounding smack.

Shippou stood on the monk's toppled over body, "Are you ever going to learn?"

"Learn what? I am completely innocent," He smiled childishly at the occupants of the room, especially a fuming Taiji. "You didn't even give me a chance to finish what I was saying," He took Sango's hand in his, the room fell completely silent. You could hear all i _seven /i _of their heartbeats.

"My dear Sango, you believe me don't you?" He looked at her so intently; it was a truly loving gaze. She was a crimson color.

"Houshi-sama I-" She was cut off by a familiar caress on her butt. "You hentai!" Now Miroku was sporting two bright red hand prints on either of his cheeks and a minor concussion from hitting the wooden floor so hard.

Shippou turned to Kirara, "Will he ever learn?" Kirara mewed and shook her head no. Kagome just sighed.

"Idiot," was all Inu Yasha had to say on the matter, and Sango was furious and her face held an unnatural red color so the_ five _occupants of the room, excluding a lecherous monk, were in agreement. He would never learn. Inu Yasha stood suddenly sniffing the air like a mad man, well dog. Kagome's delicate brow arched, "What is it Inu Yasha?"

Before Inu Yasha could answer her, the flap that served as a door to the hut was swinging roughly from side to side as a miniature tornado made its way into the room.

"Feh! It's that wimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha was snarling but Kouga was ignoring him.

"Kagome I picked up your beautiful scent as I was passing by and I thought I'd stop by and visit my woman," He had just been about to pull her into an embrace, but stopped and pulled back slightly. Thus doing so caught Kagome's attention, postponing her correction, on the 'My woman' matter.

"What is it Kouga?" Concern laced her voice delicately. Kouga gave her one more thoughtful sniff and gave her a toothy smile.

"I just thought I smelt something kind of different. Are you using new bath oils?" He spoke to her while pulling her into his arms. Kagome now a bit flustered and confused had just been about to give her reply of, 'no', when Inu Yasha's loud mouth interrupted.

"Oi, Wolf breathe let go of her!"

"Mutt Face just stay out of my business!" He released Kagome, guiding her body to step behind his own being, while taking a fighting stance.

"You know what, I've had enough of you bastard!" Kagome let out a breath, these encounters where really becoming agitating. She opened her mouth to say the magic word but suddenly she felt nauseous and dizzy. She staggered backwards slightly. The world whirled about in her face as her stomach seemed to drop from her body. The only person that was paying her any attention, was Shippou, he watched as she held her head, and to him time seemed to slow as her body began to fall backwards as her eyes rolled into her head and her lids came down to cover them. He moved as quickly as he could, transforming himself into a plush green pillow, to beat her head in the race to the floor, by mere seconds. The resounding thump the rest of her body made didn't even attract anyone else's attention as they were all too engrossed in the brawl in front of them. Shippou tried desperately to yell out to the group in his pillow form, but right where his mouth was located, just happened to be where Kagome's head was located, effectively muffling his voice. Now to make matters worse it was getting a bit hard for Shippou to draw air, and he had to wonder just how long it would be before anyone noticed the state he, and his surrogate mother where in. Well it was quite a while, the only reason they were even noticed, was due to Kaede walking in a good fifteen minutes later.

"What happened to Kagome?" She looked about the room, her face contorted with confusion. All the occupants in the room turned, slowly eyes widening when they fell on Kagome's form. It would've been quite a comical site had not it been a serious matter. Inu Yasha and Kouga both were by her side in a heartbeat. They shoved each other in a fight of supremacy even in a moment like this. They're little tiff was interrupted though, when Sango knocked both of them out of her way. Sango hit her knees and kneeled at Kagome's side, her brow was knitted in concentration and worry.

"Sango my dear, straighten your brow, you are so much prettier when smiling," The monk's voice pierced the silence, she just snorted at him. He was going to aggravate her in a whole new extremity if he was not careful. She looked over to Kaede with worry and questioning, when she felt it…That damned hand on her butt. She turned on the Monk her eyes might as well have been flaming, it would have been no more terrifying.

"THIS is NOT the time for you're perverted antics!" To add emphasis to her statement she, punched him, square in the eye and turned back to Kagome in a quick jerky moment.

"Well I see my dear Sango, that you are implying new methods of expressing your love for me," He smiled at her back, his cursed hand laid covering, his soon to be black eye. Sango's nose wrinkled in disgust. '_He probably enjoys it when women beat him. Must be some sick fetish_.' She gagged reflexively.

"GREAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID DOG BREATH!" Kouga erupted at the lack of care his woman was getting.

"Me! If you hadn't came this woulda never happened!" And so the fight was on once again. Sango pushed them all out so they could continue it else where. Her last nerve was about to snap. Kaede came to kneel beside her now that there was room to do so in the hut.

"Aye, what is this?" Kaede's hand went out to touch the green pillow below Kagome's head.

"I- I don't know," Sango felt it herself. It didn't look like Kagome's usual sleeping pillow. It was white and a bit larger than this one. She raised Kagome's head gently, and just as soon as her head was a few inches from the floor, there was a pop, and standing before them was a panting Shippou.

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN SOMEONE WOULD NOTICE I WAS-" He paused to take a big gulp of air, "UNDER THERE!"

"Sorry Shippou," Sango said trailing off looking over Kagome.

Kaede let out a sigh as she looked Kagome over, letting her hand rest on the young girls' abdomen and then forehead. "This is not good, child. Shippou what happened?" Shippou began the tale of how Kagome fainted, adding little flourishes here and there, and dramatizations.

Kagome awoke with something cool on her forehead and laying on one of her own pillows. She blinked hard trying to clear her vision, staring up at the dull brow of the hut. She turned her head slightly, feeling the headache that lay just below her temple, to see Sango and Kaede in the opposite corner heads bent in conversation. "What-what happened to me?" Kagome's voice was light and feathery. Sango's face was pale and her eyes wide. Kaede stood and walked to stand above Kagome.

"What is wrong?" Her voice cracked slightly with worry as she watched the worried expressions of Sango and Kaede.

"Child, do ye not know? You are with child." Everything went black as Kagome passed out for the second time that day.

* * *

End Chapter

Me: Well how was that?

Kiyoshi: Review us!


	2. Chapter Two

I was wondering if anyone got the seven heartbeats thing, in the last chapter…Well here it goes again… I didn't realize till I reposted thos, how short this chapter really is.

Thanks to my reviewers…

From A Single Spark

Angelfires- Thanks

Sailor Linnea – Thank you so much. That's one of the nicest reviews I've gotten.

Kai – Tehe!

Asinya Rain Ann – Thanks for the support

Jade Namida – Tehe it just wouldn't be right if he acted all love struck. It'd be too easy.

phoenixspiaste – You are demanding, aren't ya?

Tag – I'd say only about a month has passed. And no neither have heard nor seen of the other since the incident.

demon13o – Well here is chapter two for you!

Sesshy81 – Thanks

Native Wolf Cub – Of course I would never be mean like that!

DarkShadow – Thank you!

Rinseternalsoul – Yeah, seems like. Someone didn't wear a raincoat.

Mikonally – Aww shucks! Thanks!

Sesshoumarugrl – Viola! Hope you like this chapter.

SeSShieobSeSSed – Hehe. Thanks for the review!

OLD REVIEWS From Fanfiction

Kawaiikitty – Thanks for my first review on this story!

bringme2lyfe – My Libido can't be found on Fanfiction…Look for it on Mediaminer or A Single Spark. And tehe, sorry it wasn't longer…

New Reviews From Fanfiction

Painfulheart – Thank you

Rouge Demoness – Tehe.

From MediaMiner

None… ;(

_Kiyoshi gets pushed out onto a stage_

Kiyoshi: HEY WHAT ARE YAL- _notices crowd_. Um…Hello. _Cough. Nervous laugh. _Enjoy the story.

My Inamorata

By: xXxMirokuisMinexXx

Chapter Two:

O_r maybe it's the hundred times he's crossed my mind  
Just tonight  
She said maybe I miss your lovin'  
Maybe I miss your kiss just a little bit  
Maybe I miss your body lyin' right next to mine_

_Maybe I miss your touch a little too much _

Tossing and turning her skins still burning  
From the fire in his hands  
Runnin' on empty she needs somebody  
But somebody wouldn't understand

_-Cross Canadian Ragweed_

After Kagome's second time to pass out the room was chaos. Everyone was yelling and trying to figure out who was the culprit whom took away, their precious Kagome's innocence. Only one occupant wasn't taking part in the mess and that was Sango. She was sitting in a corner, knees dawn up to her chest, with her chin resting on them. She was praying that, in the chaos of the room, she would go unnoticed. Sango was fully aware that this was not her secret for sharing and it was not her place to speak on the matter of the father, but she was scared that if engaged in the conversation the truth would pour from her in a rush of relief. A secret of such stature is truly a burden to carry. So there she sat all drawn into herself, gazing at Kagome intently, praying that soon she would awake to clear this mess up. Now looking back on it, she probably would've been wiser to take part of the argument, since then she would not have been singled out, for being so quite.

"Oi Sango, don't you think it was Kouga who did this?" Her eyes were locked on the floor. A slight blush tainted her cheeks. It just wasn't her place, and it made her extremely uncomfortable that everyone was speaking so bluntly of Kagome's loss of innocence. Inu Yasha, though not the cleverest of beings, was not an idiot. He noticed the way her eyes stayed transfixed on the floor, and how she responded in no other way, then by curling in tighter to herself. "Sango," His voice trailed off while in thought, "What do you know? I know you know something." Sango folded her hands in her lap, and focused on every slight crease in her creamy skin._ Just ignore him. He'll go away…YEAH RIGHT! It's Inu Yasha – still…ignore him. _She had just thought she had gotten the urge to scream out the truth under control, when Kouga decided to join in.

"Oi if you know who did this to my woman, tell me now!" Sango had wanted to tell someone about it and how she felt so she had to clench her fists in an attempt to help subdue the need. It didn't help that at this moment Shippou jumped in her lap and looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, while Miroku added in his two cents.

"Sango, maybe it'd be best if you told us," Throughout this Inu Yasha and Kouga never shut up and she felt herself explode, with stress and frustration. She was standing in a heartbeat her face inches from Kouga's a strong finger now firmly prodding him in the chest.

"She is NOT your woman nor is she an object of possession for the matter!" She turned on the balls of her feet her accusing finger now in the chest of the hanyou, "This is none of your concern! If she wishes you to know SHE will tell you when SHE wakes up. So till then just shut up!" She screamed with all her heart not caring about the flinch all being with demon heritage gave at the pitch of it. Her last victim felt his impending doom approaching. He quickly looked for escape, and upon finding none since her very voluptuous body blocked the door, backed into a corner. The blaze in her eyes could have melted the entire artic circle. The Houshi found it quite frightening and at the same time arousing, "AND as for you, you hentai! Just keep your wandering hands and mind out of this!" Her finger was pressing painfully into his chest. She then took a seat next to Kagome muttering under her breathe about the extremities of male stupidity.

Off to the west sat a fierce, yet calm demon lord, in a palace garden with his ward, a young human girl and his retainer, a toad youkai. He watched the young girl run about the expanse of his gardens. Rin was evading a Jaken, whom was in a foul mood. She ducked behind a neat row of lavender flowers. No one took notice of the simple beauty of the wind bending the stems and the stems countering back with resistance to the winds caresses. Maybe if people paid more attention to nature they would truly understand many things, but sadly simple passion hidden within simple things like a light breeze and some flower stems goes unnoticed by most. It really was too bad Sesshomaru wasn't watching the wind and the stems.

Rin's face was a glow with a pink stain on her merry face as she ran her hands along the top of the swaying flowers, disrupting nature's love making, slightly.

"Jaken can't catch me!" She gave a toothy smile eyes shut in the quintessence of blissful youth.

"Why you!" Jaken began wobbling about the flowers waving his staff madly. Sesshomaru looked on past them, looking out onto the horizon where the sun was bending to kiss the earth. Men are like that, starring out at what they want like they do the horizon, hoping that it will come to them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes thinking deeply while inhaling the freshly planted lavender. _Kagome had smelled like lavender_. He just ached for her flesh again. He was not weak enough to actually care about the filth. He was starting to assume the cravings, where his instincts saying that he needed an heir. He did not embrace the idea; he found most women, human and demon alike, insufferable nuisances. They were always sneaking about, plotting. Women were unlike men, instead of just going out and fighting and solving the matter, most women went out to ruin each other's lives, by any means possible. It was just cowardly in Sesshomaru's opinion.

The darkness of night was quickly bathing the land. The Lord of the Western Lands stood slowly, his animal ecstatic sensing the cover of night. "Come Rin it is late," With no more words he turned and began walking to his castle. His hair blew gently behind him as his faithful ward and retainer followed in his wake.

She was gazing out at the last light of day, a sketch pad lay in her lap, and a solar/battery powered radio at her side. Kagome had woken just in the last thirty minutes, no one questioned her, which she took as a blessing, but still it unnerved her. The entire time they may have never spoken their questions but their eyes questioned her and never left her. Sango was the only one not staring at her and being quiet. In fact she was being quite cheery as she sat talking to the group. Kagome could tell it was forced but it took some attention off of her so she hadn't minded. Soon though she had been able to take it no more, gathering her sketch pad, radio, and CD case, and retreating outside to the clearing of the Well. She sat there now her back to the well. Its rim embraced her head and let it rest upon it. She looked down in the last rays of the day to the old sketch of hers; a pale faced man, dressed in pure white, his eyes seemed to shine out of even the drawing. Ironic such a bloodthirsty creature wore the purest color of all. Kagome looked up at the sky where a few stars were starting to make their existence known. She watched two butterflies flutter by her, they twirled and twisted never leaving the others side. She wondered if they were dancing with the way they twirled around each other into the forest and their passion was then forgotten. Only to be remembered by one impure, miko from the future. The before mentioned miko sighed deeply, she was torn, what was she to do. She had a hanyou child, pup rather, growing in her. Should she inform the father? He'd probably be disgusted, to have ever rutted with her and now that he would bring hanyou filth into the world. The river broke free from the dam as tears streaked down her face. He hadn't marked her, she never had really expected him too, though she - … She had awoken the next morning she had dressed and ran away fearing his reaction, if he would to wake to find a human in his arms. She had cried then and she cried now. She slumped against the well letting the wind dance with her hair that wasn't pinned between her and the well. How she wanted to be free like those tendrils. Free from the tribulations of life. Free from stress and suffering. Just free. She stared at the sky wondering if Sesshomaru looked at it too. _No matter who you are, or who I am, we share the same sky._

A lone figure was silhouetted against the night sky, his hair and fluffy tail blowing in the breeze. He had been lying in bed thinking when he got a strange instinctual feeling, so he stood and walked out onto his balcony to get a better feel for it. It looked like something from a romance novel, a demon romance novel, but a romance novel none the less. Sesshomaru the handsome man, bare chested, standing out on a balcony the wind blowing about his body making his hair, tail, and pants blow and billow with it. The moon illuminating him as he looked out at the world with a look of thought. He was beginning to think of the wench again! Just when he thought he had, had his thoughts under control too! He was infuriated with her for more than one reason; the night he had taken her flesh he had stayed up till the sun rose, contemplating what to do with her. She had been a refreshing bed partner, so he had come to the decision that he would mark her. After all he could take multiple mates, and as long as he didn't make a life bond with her, she would die quickly. Just a blink of an eye in his eternal life. But she had fled. He of course had been awake, since he didn't sleep at all that night, but he did nothing to stop her as she dressed and ran away. He ad immediately after dressed himself and left killing anything that cross his path. She had gotten his pride. The one thing men hold dearest. How dare a human wench run from the Great Lord Sesshomaru's bed! He was not accustomed to the feeling he had felt. It was unlike the usual anger he normally felt. More powerful, it ran deeper. He let out a low growl, he was getting a headache fighting down his youkai need to go to her and claim her. _I am too strong for this_, he gazed up at the moon it seemed to stare down at him expectant. It was egging him on, challenging him. He turned briskly from the railing of his balcony retreating into his room.

"Kagome?" She felt limp and languid, exhausted from grief and tears, she slowly opened heavy lids to gaze into the worried face of Inu Yasha. She felt grief once again hit her in waves. She had betrayed him; she turned her head quickly to the side.

"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry," Now without a doubt Inu Yasha normally didn't think before he spoke, but for one golden moment he did.

"Kagome its okay, you know we are all here for you," he hoped she didn't hear the tear in his voice. It had hurt him more than he let on, or ever would. Obviously they weren't meant to be. He began to stand from his squatting position, to leave her to herself, when an arm shot out and a hand grabbed his sleeve, prohibiting him from moving.

"Inu Yasha, thank you." He smiled and began to leave again when she gave him another tug. Glassy eyes were turned to the floor in embarrassment.

"Um," She didn't know how to say this, "Do – " She paused to look up slightly, "do you want to know," The second she got it out she titled her head so her bangs hid her eyes from him. She felt he had the right to know, and he needed to hear it from her, not Sango, Miroku, or anyone else for the matter. He sucked in air when she spoke the words he wanted to hear, but then again, didn't. He was scared, terrified of what she might say.

"It was Sesshomaru, I'm sorry Inu Yasha," She broke down into sobs. "I feel so low, and he will never accept the child!" She bit out with such passion and feeling behind it. Inu Yasha couldn't react at first. Deep down he knew he needed to comfort her, but betrayal lay fresh at the top of his emotions. It made him sick he could stay in her presence no longer. When Kagome looked back up she was alone. Her tears came more rapid now and her body was racked painfully in her heartbreaking sobs. She didn't feel for Inu Yasha anymore, but she had promised to stay by his side and now she felt like she had betrayed him. With his brother, who detested his existence on top of that. Her heart ached with all the oppressing feelings. She was disgusted with herself more than anything. She closed her eyes as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She was like this for about an hour when finally she had exhausted herself with her agony and she opened her eyes to see the leaves fall from the trees. It lost so many, they just fell freely, much like her tears had. She now wondered why the tree mourned. Two beings in the same clearing both bewailing. It was then Kagome had a revelation. There were others who had lost far more than she, who had suffered far more than she, and that ultimately she had no right to be crying and pitying herself at the moment. She sighed, _All the same I feel horrible. I've caused other even more pain_. She let her head lift slightly to look at the star speckled sky, and to let the moon bathe her in its luminous beams. It relaxed her significantly, she felt protected, like the moon was there with her and was watching over her, looking in her soul. She couldn't deny the slight smile that tugged at her lips. "Look what you've gotten yourself into this time Kagome," _far worse than you've ever done before_! She let out a deep breathe blowing the bangs from her eyes. Though she had, had her revelation she still felt horrible. So sad in fact she believed it was becoming a disease. _I shall call it melancholia_. Her lips curled slightly and gave herself a mental pat on the back, for her witty joke. She began to stand now that he mood was slightly improved. She reached for the sky letting ever vertebrae pop one at a time. She sighed looking about the clearing. She had to deal with Inu Yasha but she really didn't want to return to him and the rest of the group quite yet. 'Well at least it's a nice night out tonight.' She thought to herself while inhaling deeply the fresh scent of flowers on the wind. An abnormal cold hit her suddenly, as her head snapped from side to side trying to discover from where it originated. That was when she saw it, a long glowing body of a soul stealer. _Kikyou._ She walked slow and cautious behind it, not allowing it out of her sight, until she came upon its master. Kikyou stood there in all her dead, resurrected beauty. Her hair was free from its normal confines of her hair tie as it blew about her in the light breeze.

"I know you are there," She spoke monotone, "come out," Kagome began to panic. _How had she known?_ Kagome was just about to make herself known, by stepping from behind the bush and tree that concealed her, yet allowed her to look out at the clearing Kikyou stood in, when another figure stepped into the dim clearing. _Inu Yasha! _Kagome's eyebrows shot into her bangs.

"Kikyou," his eyes were slightly glazed over. _Had he been crying?_

"Hello Inu Yasha," There was no telling what emotion Kikyou felt, she kept her face as blank as fresh canvas. "I know of my reincarnations betrayal of you," Though Kagome could never be sure, she could've sworn for the slightest second she saw Kikyou's eyes flash evilly in her direction before Kikyou leaned forward into Inu Yasha. Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes and she stood and ran back the way she had come. She would not stand there and watch their exchange of love that she could already tell was on its way. She couldn't blame Inu Yasha. He had every right to go to Kikyou now, she had broken his trust. Still, it didn't mean she wanted to watch it. God only knows how far Kagome had run without direction, until she stopped to take in her surroundings. She knew exactly where she was. She was so close. So close to where this problem had started. She stepped to the side pushing some bushes from her path. _The hot spring._ The miko took small steps into the clearing looking around it; she had refused to come here since the night of her reckless abandon. She walked about the spring till she came to the boulder, they had made love on. Already she could feel the flush on her face at the thought of it. The thought of how for that one moment, it had felt so _right_. She hoisted her body up onto the boulder and laid down, looking up at the stars before letting her eyes drift shut. _Today is just a wrinkle on my forehead._

Kiyoshi: REVIEW ME!

_Muffled Screams coming from closet._

Miroku: Where did Song go?

Kiyoshi: Tehe… I don't know…


	3. Chapter Three

Well I do think I've done fairly well with my updating thus far. Don't you? It's because I've been sick for the past few days. Tehe. I'm normally so bad at keeping up with stories. Woo! 8,000+ words (Not counting all my little before and after notes). Twenty six reviews for my two chapters too! How exciting! YOU KNOW WHAT! I just realized I was nominated on A Single Spark for best one shot and Lemon/Lime! WOOO HOOO! I AM SO HAPPY YOU CAN'T IMAGINE! I LOVE YOU WHOEVER WAS STONED ENOUGH TO DO THAT!

Thanks to my reviewers!

A Single Spark:

Sesshoumarugrl – You make me feel so good about myself.

Obsessed-Freak – Are you taken? Because I do believe I love you...

Nicotine – Oooh I like you!

DarkShadow – Tehe _Laughs nervously_ I wanted them to meet sooner but I wanted to add a little more drama first, and this had to be done for them to meet too, so hope you don't mind one more chapter without interaction.

Sesshieobsessed - Thanks

Mediaminer:

Firedemon86 – tehe thanks!

shadowwolf02 – Thanks!

OLD Fanfiction:

Darkness – Um I'm not exactly sure what you are asking, but I believe you asked how the child came into this; well this is a sequel to my one shot "My Libido". So I hope that answers your question.

Kitsune6 – I do like to do things a bit differently. and thanks!

NEW Fanfiction:

SesshoumaruGal – Viola!

MoonQueen1989 – Here ya go.

I'm-A-Shady-Gurl - Tehe

Kiyoshi: _Proof reading the story._ Why do you insist on being so dramatic!_ Sends an accusing look my way_

Me:_ Shrugs_

Kiyoshi: I swear one day you are going to send someone into depression with your dramatics!

My Inamorata

By: xXxMirokuisMinexXx

Chapter Three:

_Life, is floating fast away.  
But I look, your head is turned away. _

From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right.  
But the feeling inside has kept me up all night.

You and me like one heart-beat.  
You and me like one heart-beat.

So slice open my veins.  
And let, the romance bleed away.

_-Senses Fail_

"Kagome?" She turned on her side, trying haplessly to block out, both the sun and the bothersome voice. Kagome was just far too tired and her mind ached. No, she had no intentions of rising just yet. "Kagome, please." She tried to figure out who the voice belonged to while squishing her eyes closed tighter.

There was a frustrated sigh and then a splash as water cascaded down onto Kagome's body. Her eyes shot open instinctually. _At least it wasn't cold. But where would they get hot water?_ Then she remembered the occurrences of the previous night and she curled in on herself, not wanting to face the world. "Kagome please, you have to get up," Now Kagome finally placed the voice.

"Sango," She paused her voice wavering slightly, "I feel so- so dirty!" She blurted out beginning to cry. Arms encircled her quivering frame. There was comforting clucks and shushes in her ear, until she could get her burst of emotion under control. She wiped her eyes and sat up to look Sango in the eyes. She searched those chocolate orbs frantically, for any slight sign of disgust. Reprimanding, something. But there was nothing, just the same sisterly love that always was there for her.

"Kagome," Sango closed her eyes searching for the right words to say, "Will you love your child?"

"Of course," Kagome sniffed slightly answering Sango's question.

"Then why should you regret it?" Sango sure as hell, still wasn't entirely happy with her dear friend's choices but she knew she had to put that to the side and help her out now. Kagome considered this for a few seconds, while absent mindedly playing with a strand of hair.

"I guess your right!" Kagome gave a heart-stirring smile. It just made Sango wonder even more about the girl before her. She always had these odd mood swings. They were bizarre really. But there was no point in wondering, it was definitely better than Kagome going back into fits of tears.

"Oh Kagome I just remembered," Sango jumped off of the boulder to the dirt area surrounding the hot spring, picking up some stuff. "I found these in the clearing of the well," She held in her hands Kagome's sketch pad and stereo.

"Thanks Sango, after last night I had forgotten all about them!" She followed Sango's example hopping off of the boulder. She reached her hands up into the sky stretching, taking in the bright day. Sunlight speckled the floor through the leaves of the trees. Kagome then reached out to remove the burden from her friend's hands. Kagome was oblivious, as Sango's face suddenly contorted into confusion and vexation.

"Um, Kagome?" The miko in question nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Where is Inu Yasha?"

Kagome's brow creased now in her own vexation, "I don't know, why?"

"Well he never returned last night," Kagome's eyes shot open wide. The sketch pad and stereo fell unceremoniously from her hands.

"Are you sure!"

"Ye-"

"He wasn't in a tree or anything?" She didn't even give Sango a chance to respond as she dropped her things and ran towards the clearing of the well, Sango following after her. No words could describe either of the girls' anxiety. Kagomes' from fear, and Sangos' from confusion.

"Kagome what is wrong?" Sango shouted out but Kagome didn't give any sign that she heard, or cared. She looked about the clearing just for a second before dashing into the forest. She dodged between closely growing trees. She was viciously attacked by branches but she didn't seem to care, she just kept running, pumping her arms at her sides.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She prayed that the usual crash would follow her cries. Then she stopped dead in her tracks as she came to the spot where Inu Yasha and Kikyou had been the night before. Sango came to a halt behind her, almost crashing into Kagome due to the sudden stop. She took in a sharp breathe at what lay before her eyes.

"Kagura," Kagome was seething, she needed to know what happened! She didn't have time for the stupid wind sorceress.

"Tsk tsk. What a sad picture," She opened and closed her fan looking more bored than anything.

"Kagura," Kagome ground out between clenched teeth. "Where is he!"

"Hm now who would you mean by that? The brother that doesn't love you – oh wait, that's right. Neither loves you anymore." Kagura really wanted to tell the girl before her, the truth but the saimyoushou were watching her, making sure she didn't betray her own master.

Kagome's hand clenched into a tight ball, her knuckle turning white in her rage, how dare this - this, witch tell her this! "KAGURA! What happened to Inu Yasha?" She was on the verge of breaking down, and how the hell did Kagura know about her and Sesshomaru's relationship! She just prayed that it didn't really have meaning behind it.

"Let's just say, Kikyou did a fine job," Before another word could be uttered Kagura took to the air on one of her feathers.

Kagome fell to her knees. "No," She whispered, "NO!" Sango then hit her knees beside Kagome putting an arm around her. The whole world seemed to get darker with the girls torment.

"Maybe it's just a trick Kagome. Shhh just calm down, we'll figure this out. Come on let us go tell Houshi-sama and try to put our wits together and figure this mess out," Sango was trying her best not to cry. She had to be strong right now.

"No. It's all my fault. All my fault!" Kagome stood not even realizing what she was doing, just kind of half there as Sango led her back to Kaede's hut.

Far off in the West an old toad youkai sat outside watching a rather pesky human child run around in circles, while his Lord was in the castle dealing with some very important business matters. He sighed. He detested babysitting the insufferable wench. He leaned over on his staff yawning. _I really didn't get much sleep last night; maybe a little nap won't _yawn _hurt. _Just about the time his mind had reached the peaceful place, we label as dreamland, there was a screech.

"JAKEN SAMA!" He fell over quickly righting himself while sputtering.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked now agitated that it was only Rin and there seemed to be no need for alarm. She stood in front of him, her head cocked to the side, a wreath of flowers hanging haphazardly in her hair.

"There is a man at the gate who says he has important news for Sesshomaru, and, or his-his," She paused placing a finger on her lip trying to recall what the word had been, "Oh yeah, council!" She beamed down at him quite proud of herself that she was able to recite the message just as the man had told her. Jaken peeped around her body slightly to see if there, actually was a man there, or if it was just a new means of torture Rin had discovered to invoke upon him. But there really was someone there. It looked like an ordinary human male. Jaken began trudging towards the gate. _What could a stupid human, have to say to Sesshomaru! Surely it couldn't be of any importance! _With each new step Jaken took, he found his body feeling a bit numb, and his skin pricked. Jaken brushed it aside, blaming it on the lack of sleep, and the aggravation he had been put through of late.

"What business do you have here at the Western Lands?"

"I have news that concerns his Lordship, Sesshomaru," Jaken eyed him up and down. He just stood there, looking forward, not even glancing down at him.

"I am of the Lord's Council," There really was nothing that stuck out about this human. He was of average height. Black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and extremely dull brown eyes. The thing that stood out the most about the man, was his Samurai armor, but still that was nothing big.

"I am to relay the message that the Lord's brother has died," Jaken's mouth hung open. There was no way! The stupid half breed had always been too stubborn to die.

"How? What proof do you have?" The little toad youkai couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. But then from behind the man's back, came the one thing Sesshomaru craved more than anything.

"Tetsusaiga," The man placed it on the ground and turned to walk away he took leisurely even steps.

"Hey you! What- what's your name? How did you come to acquire the fang!" The man just kept walking, "Hey are you listening to me! You had better answer my questions!" Still the man just kept walking, and soon he was out of the sight of the toad youkai.

Up in a tree Kagura released her control on the dead body as it fell over on its side, finally laid to rest. She flicked her fan expertly putting it in front of her face, while thinking. In her opinion it was all so far working out far too well for Naraku. Someone would have to do something soon. She wanted to bunch the rough bark beneath her palm, but she thought better of it. It would've cut up her knuckles. A scowl tainted her pretty pale face as she took flight towards her master's castle.

He stared down at the territory papers in front of him. Why did the South have to bother him so? He would've sighed, if he allowed himself to show emotion, but he didn't, he was too strong to let the world know he felt frustration. Sesshomaru could feel a headache taking life behind his temple. He tried once again to train his eyes to the paper, to make out the words. It was useless. He would get no work done today. He pushed the papers aside, standing getting ready to go to the indoor hot springs, next to his room.

"LORD SESSHO-MMMAARRRU!" If he hadn't had a headache quite yet, it flared up now. _What can the nuisance want?_ The door burst open, and he raised an eyebrow and looked down at the disgruntled toad. "Do forgive me Lord for not knocking, but there is urgent matters too attend to down at the castle gates," Though Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything that would cause this big of an issue, he began walking out his room, too go down the halls and stairs that would eventually take him outside to his courtyard.

"Jaken this had better be as important as you say, or you shall pay dearly for interrupting me," He stopped what he was saying as he gazed out at the gates. There in the dust and dirt of his palace gates lay his father's fang. Rin had here hands on the gate and was looking out at it in awe.

"Jaken," He looked down at the toad at his side, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jaken bowed low. "Forgive me milord for not informing you sooner, but I thought you should see it before I told you of the news," Sesshomaru felt his patience grow shorter with each word the fool said.

"Jaken," He growled out.

Jaken jumped slightly, "Ah yes. Well a human man came to the gate. He didn't seem like an ordinary human, though Lord. His aura was stronger. He came to the gate requesting to speak with you, or someone of your council. So milord I told him you were busy but that I was of your council, he said that your brother was dead. So I asked him what proof he had, and he dropped the sword there in the dirt. I asked him his name and how he came about the fang, but he just turned and walked away." He coward slightly, scared that the answer wouldn't suffice.

Sesshomaru's eyes were as hard as steel at the moment. How dare someone else kill, someone of his bloodline! It had always been his destiny to kill Inu Yasha! He would find who had committed such a trespass against his family. "Rin you shall retrieve that sword for me. Jaken tell the guards to open the gate,"

"Aye milord! You heard him! Open the gates!" Two youkai both jumped slightly as they both grabbed one of the separate doors, bars, and began pulling. The strain they were putting out was evident, with the veins and muscles that popped so far out of their flesh.

Rin stood there waiting for the gates to open, she tilted her head slightly. So Sesshomaru's brother was dead? _Isn't that the sword he always tried to get from him?_ Rin may have been wise for her years, but this was still a bit overwhelming, even for her. There were things she didn't fully understand about her lord, and his brothers' relationship. Shouldn't he be sad? In fact in quite a while her Lord hadn't even attempted to steal the sword from, _what was his name…_ Inu Yasha. She nodded her head walking out to the sword, and bending to pick it up. It was remarkably light! This couldn't be the huge sword she had watched Inu Yasha wave about so wildly.

"Rin take it to my bed chambers and leave it there," She looked up at Sesshomaru; she tried to read the emotion through his eyes. She had gotten astonishingly good at it, but now his eyes told of none.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" She gave him one of her brilliant childish smiles running off to the front of his castle too run up to his room to lay the sword on the table that stood at the end of his fluffy white bed. She hummed to herself as she made her way back to the courtyard, through the grand halls of the Western Lands palace. _Things sure have been odd lately._ Who would've guessed that Sesshomaru was thinking the exact same thing in unison with her?

"Jaken, prepare Ah-Un we leave tomorrow. You shall see to it that Rin is also ready to leave in the morning." With that Sesshomaru turned making his way to his bedchambers. _Too much, happening too fast._

"Kagome please you must calm yourself!" Kaede cooed in her ear, while the young miko cried her heart out.

"This is my fault!"

"Child how can this be your fault?"

"If I had never-," She trailed off looking up at the solemn faces around her. "If I had made better choices, I would've never betrayed him!"

"Kagome you didn't betray him," Sango was now speaking to her, not that it made much of a difference.

"How can you say that?" Kagome felt like part of her had gone to Hell with Inu Yasha. He was so close to her. So dear too her.

"Because Kagome, you didn't. Just like he didn't really betray you all those times he went to Kikyou," Miroku now was taking part in it. He brushed the bangs from Kagome's eyes. She looked into his eyes which were as red as everyone else's from tears.

"Come on Kagome, this is not what Inu Yasha wanted," Sango's chest felt tight as she spoke of her friend in past tense.

"How do we know? HE WENT TO HELL WITH HER!" She screamed out her anguish

"Now Kagome, we don't know what happened exactly. Maybe he was tricked into it, like he was almost tricked into it before," Miroku's calm even voice was there again, though now she could see nothing. It all was so surreal; there was no way this was really happening.

"Then I should have been there to snap him out of it like last time," She felt so useless. So pathetic. She could barely make out that Shippou was looking up at her from his resting place in her lap.

"Kagome for all we know he could in all actuality still be alive. This could be a trick from Naraku. You did say Kagura was there to great you," Miroku thought frantically of something to calm her down. Kaede stood from the little circle where they had all been trying to comfort Kagome in, as she walked over to her herbs. Picking out certain ones and then started to brew them together.

"Well, yes," Kagome said shutting her eyes tight. Not wanting to look at the world. It had hurt her too much. Hurt those who she loved too much. But now she had new possibilities to turn over in her mind.

"Kagome," Sango's voice was almost a whisper, "I know it hurts, and I know it'll be awhile before the tears stop coming, if they ever stop, but think about it, this is just more reason to finish off Naraku. For Inu Yasha. For the possibility that Inu Yasha is alive and his captive."

Kagome wiped her eyes slightly. Purpose burned inside her body. "You're right Sango!" She felt like she was on fire. She recalled on all the pain that was caused by the vile being known as Naraku. She began to stand, only to feel a hand hold her back.

"Kagome we understand your need for vengeance, but you have been through a lot, and not to mention you are with child; you need rest." She looked down at Miroku and sighed. She really was emotionally exhausted.

"I suppose you are right," she walked over to the corner where a futon laid, the one she had been occupying lately. "Goodnight everyone," She vaguely felt Shippou curl into her side. _I will finish what we started Inu Yasha. _

Sango sighed looking at her friend's sleeping form. "A whole day wasted, on more pain and suffering," She turned too look at Miroku.

"Sango you should sleep also, we all have had a lot to deal with today," She nodded at him laying down but keeping her eyes open.

"Houshi-sama, what do you really think happened to Inu Yasha?"

"I don't know Sango, I just don't know," He trailed off looking out the window of the hut to the now darkening sky.

End Chapter

Kiyoshi: Viola!

Me: Umm honestly was that good or no? I'm not sure…

Kiyoshi: _Ignoring me_ REVIEW US!

Sorry they didn't meet up this chapter. But I love angst and drama so I wanted to add some more before it happens. Next Chapter they meet!


End file.
